Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order was resurrected in 4 ABY after the death of Palpatine. Designed to mimic in many ways the Old Jedi Order, this was a noble monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and study of the Force. After suffering numerous attacks on its existence, the Jedi Order has grown into a strong organization, and by 18 ABY, it's numbers exceed 400. With a re-established Jedi Council, the Jedi Order now serves as an affiliate of the New Republic, and seeks to protect the people of the galaxy from the threat of evil. Organization The Jedi Order exists as its own entity, though it is diplomatically aligned with the New Republic. The Jedi Council serves as its primary governing body, organized and directed by the Grand Master. Only the most important decisions are made by the Jedi Council, for example, the addition of new members to the Order, war strategies, or the deployment of Jedi into hostile areas. Otherwise, the day-by-day decisions are left to the purview of the Jedi Knights and Masters serving around the galaxy and inside the Jedi Temple. One non-Force-Sensitive member acts as a liaison between the Jedi Order and the New Republic Senate, holding a seat on the Jedi Council. This inserts a system of checks and balances between the Jedi Order and the Senate that did not exist during in the old Jedi Council. General Rank Information The Jedi Order has four status levels. They are (in order from top to bottom): * Jedi Grand Master - The title given to the recognized leader of the Jedi Order. * Jedi Master - A Jedi who has mastered his emotions and, to some extent, the ways of the Force itself. A Jedi Master is also charged with the training of Padawan learners. * Jedi Knight - A Jedi who has passed the four Jedi Trials and accepted the role of a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knights can, in extreme circumstances, be charged with the training of a Padawan learner. * Padawan (Jedi Apprentice) - A Force Sensitive who has dedicated his/her life to the teachings of the Jedi and learning the ways of the Force. * Youngling/Initiate - A Force Sensitive infant or child undergoing the early stages of Jedi training. Where the term youngling is a galactic standard term that was unofficially adopted in the Old Jedi Order, the term Jedi Initiate is a more accurate reflection of the training stage. Jedi Doctrine and Culture .]] The New Jedi Order emulates many facets of its predecessor. Its members are strongly encouraged to maintain a monastic lifestyle, with certain allowances. For example, Jedi Knights are permitted to engage in personal relationships, but relationships are strongly forbidden for Padawan learners during their training stages, when they are focused on mastering their emotions. Also, Jedi are encouraged to freely hold and own personal belongings or living spaces. Attachment is no longer frowned upon, but rather, the New Jedi Order teaches that friends and belongings are meant to be an asset to a Jedi's life, and something that brings companionship and advantage, rather than something to be claimed or deserved. Through control, the well-balanced Jedi Knight may maintain the benefit of these things, while resisting the temptations of the Dark Side when friends, loved ones, and possessions are endangered. The Jedi Code has been adopted by the New Jedi Order, but moreso in its purest form. It is also not viewed upon as a strict set of rules, but rather, a set of guidelines upon which Jedi meditate and base their decisions. The Code is recited as follows: :Emotion, yet peace. :Ignorance, yet knowledge. :Passion, yet serenity. :Chaos, yet harmony. :Death, yet the Force. The Jedi believe that the Force is an all-encompassing energy field, created by all living things. External Relations The Jedi are encouraged to mix with society, because it is in society where we learn much about the ways of those we protect. Thus they will often spend time around the citizens of the galaxy, and even mingle with the servicebeings of the New Republic Defense Force. On occasion, Jedi Knights and Masters can be rewarded situational rank by the NRDF. This is usually reserved for Jedi who once served in the military, or have trained to understand military protocol. This situational rank is given so that the Jedi and servicebeings may understand where the Jedi stands within the general chain of command in a given engagement or campaign. Membership Currently the order has a membership of about 400, but continues to grow daily as Jedi Knights and Masters identify new sensitives of all ages. Rather than reflecting such large numbers, the following list will reflect main characters and NPCs who have seen time in play on the game. When utilizing Jedi NPCs, it is encouraged to pull from this list whenever possible. :Note: Most of these figures are NPC (Non-Player Characters). Actual Player Characters will be represented in '''bold'.'' Current Members * Luke Skywalker - Jedi Grand Master, Jedi Council * Ver-tak Kai - Jedi Master, Jedi Council * Badiri Nzuri - Jedi Master, Jedi Council (retired on game) * Jessalyn Valios - Chief Healer, Jedi Master, Jedi Council * Uklaih Zandura - Jedi Master, Jedi Council * Noval Colton - Jedi Master * Rian Andris - Jedi Knight * Rune Andris - Jedi Knight * Sekto Blanker - Jedi Knight * Punn Drake - Jedi Knight * Ikihsa Enb'Zik - Jedi Knight (retired on game) * Rhaen Eun - Jedi Knight * Solis Tion - Jedi Knight * Tzi Otanna - Jedi Healer * Dorba Sek'aal - Jedi Knight * Snal'Fashtalli - Jedi Knight * Leia Organa Solo - Jedi Knight * Barrien Thrask - Jedi Knight * Javin Mitali - Padawan (retired on game) * Liza Molokai - Padawan * Paul Nighman - Padawan * Lyra - Padawan (training under Jessalyn Valios) * Kyrin Sh'vani - Padawan * Sha-Ruk - Padawan * Plen Sto - Padawan * Zorin Pol - Padawan (retired on game) Initiates * Liam Pentos (born 7 ABY) * Tokeena Dialsys (born 8 ABY) * Jaina Solo (born 9 ABY) * Jacen Solo (born 9 ABY) * Sen Depany (born 10 ABY) * Anakin Solo (born 10.5 ABY) * Peni Aleka (born 12 ABY) * Kiri Valios (born 12 ABY) * Sonja Damion (born 14 ABY) * Sabine Nighman (born 18 ABY) Former Members * Alika Kiben - Chief Jedi Healer, Jedi Council Member. Killed 19 ABY by Luke Skywalker under control of the Emperor. * Tekan Joss - Jedi Knight, Administrator of the Jedi Temple. Killed 19 ABY by Luke Skywalker under control of the Emperor. * Melex Rasyr - Jedi Knight. Killed 19 ABY by Luke Skywalker under control of the Emperor. History (19 BBY–15 ABY) After the virtual extermination of the Old Jedi Order by Emperor Palpatine and his subsequent overthrow, Luke Skywalker began rebuilding a new Jedi Order. Throughout the years, Luke has searched the Galaxy for those who are sensitive to the Force and able to be trained, and has built a small but strong and growing Jedi Order. Among the first to be discovered was Jessalyn Valios, who became his first pupil. In its early years, Skywalker's Jedi Order found its home in one of the old Massassi Temples on Yavin IV. Later, it established the Jedi School on Tatooine. The Third Jedi Purge of 9 ABY put an end to that chapter in history. After Cort Stasus destroyed the Jedi Academy, the Jedi sought out a new home. After a brief stay in a safehouse on Corellia, the Jedi developed a new training center in the the Basilica at Coruscant. The Jedi were housed in the Basilica for five years. It was a refuge of peace and hope, a combination library, school, and training grounds. However, near the end of 14 ABY, whisperings of the dark side once again on the move reached the Jedi Order. Eventually, a new Sith threat emerged, signaled by a sudden and mysterious disappearance of Luke Skywalker, and the corruption of the Jedi Knight Lannah Hoj. The adult students were abducted and taken to the Imperials. Fortunately, the young padawan Ai'kani Za'netra and refugee archaeologist Kyle Senesca, having escaped capture, decided to evacuate the Basilica. The younglings were sequestered in a safe place, and the rich histories collected within were preserved elsewhere. Lannah, having become the victim of the vile and elusive new Emperor, was directly responsible for the destruction of the Basilica. Once his work was finished, the Emperor released Skywalker, and he returned to find the Jedi Order in shambles. Luke set out to repair the damage done. Lannah Hoj was freed from the Emperor's mental control, and the other students were rescued. An intense training regimen was put into motion to prepare the Jedi for this new, dark threat. The Jedi would to go on to play a critical role when the Empire came to attack Coruscant in 15 ABY, fighting bravely during the losing battle, and assisting the New Republic Military's evacuation of civilians. Withdrawing from Coruscant under an Imperial victory, the Jedi lingered aboard the Refrain of Anshalar, accompanying the New Republic Second Fleet to Dac. Jedi Knights offered their assistance in a Coruscanti refugee operation, after political rifts were mended between the Jedi and the Senate following Lannah's betrayal at Grinndal. During a research and patrol mission, Skywalker sensed a disturbance in the Force, coming from the Cophrigin system deep inside Imperial space. There, he found Senator Ikihsa, who had somehow developed Force affinity while stranded on Cophrigin-5. During their return to New Republic space, they used Jedi instincts to sneak through the Nyarikan Nebula, and the Nyarikan Safeway was established. With the New Republic's decision to make Ord Mantell its new capital, the Jedi commenced construction on a New Jedi Temple in the city of New Alderaan. Recent Events (16 ABY–18 ABY) By mid-16 ABY, construction on the New Jedi Temple was complete, outfit with a number of sophisticated defensive systems, and now broadcasting the Jedi Beacon, encrypted by some of the free galaxy's best scientists. Its completion could not have come at a more opportune time, as the Force began to reveal more Force Sensitives to the growing number of Jedi. Luke Skywalker activated a massive mandate to seek out and recruit the Force Sensitives emerging throughout the galaxy. The New Jedi Temple soon began to see its empty halls filled, its training rooms occupied, and its strength in the Force growing. By late 17 ABY, Skywalker re-instated a Jedi Council. Its four founding members, including Skywalker, his first apprentice Jessalyn Valios, Ver-tak Kai and Chief Healer Alika Kiben, began directing the Jedi Order into a new era. The elusive Emperor recognized their growing strength. He began confronting them more directly and in various ways, ranging from possessing the bodies of loved ones to rallying the citizens of New Alderaan against the Jedi by way of mass mind control. The Jedi Council reached an agreement with the New Republic Defense Council that would pave the way for cross-training between Jedi and NRDF servicebeings. This would begin to provide NRDF servicebeings with knowledge about their potentially Force-wielding foes, and also, help the Jedi Knights to understand military protocol better. Members of the Jedi Order played critical roles at engagements with enemy forces. The Battle of Chazwa, the Battle of Nak Shimor, and the Battle of Toprawa. Game Mechanics Skill Levels There are a few benchmarks we have set up that will help reflect when a Player Character is prepared for the different levels of Knighthood and Mastery within the Jedi Order. These are guidelines, not strict rules. Once a Jedi has reached one of these benchmarks, it is likely time to consider promotion. * Padawan - A Padawan/Apprentice can exist at any level of training. Generally this is reserved for new FU characters, though passing the Jedi Trials is required to advance to Knighthood. * Jedi Knight - To become a Jedi Knight, a player should have at least a 5D in one of the following Force Attributes: Control, Sense, or Lightsaber. Alter is excluded, since Control and Sense are more important Jedi traits. Player Characters should also have completed their Jedi Trials. * Jedi Master - To become a Jedi Master, a player must have at least one 8D in one of the Force Attributes (Control, Sense, Alter, or Lightsaber). They should also have attained an 8D level in any non-Force related skill, and preferably a non-combat skill such as Bureaucracy, Willpower, or Alien Cultures, for example. This helps to reflect that a Jedi Master not only has mastery of the Force, but is also an extremely talented person with non-Force related skillsets. See Also * Category:Jedi ---- Category:New Republic Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Jedi